2024 Cesian coup d'état
2024 Cesian coup d'état, '''also referred to as '''Julius Quinton's coup, was a short rebellion against then-Unified Democracy of Cesieteos and it's current political leaders and military generals. It was instigated by General Quinton, alongside Aabdeen Rais, commander of the largest guerrilla cell in the nation. Early Planning President Aldridge's election into office brought along a great list of issues for the nation. In fewer than three months, the once rare riots began breaking out in protest of the new and oppressive leader. Aldridge ordered the use of live ammunition to end the large uproars, bringing more protests. General Julius Quinton and various other high ranking military leaders held distrust to Aldridge, and laid out the early plans for a full-scale military coup. The combined influence of the Generals would be more than enough to have forces to eliminate the rising tyrant of the nation. The War Assault on Modrein Exe A year after the initial planning between the nations military officers, various skirmishes occured after ambushing convoys entering the city, mainly instigated by Rais's men. This caused very little panic to President Aldridge and High General Bellator, despite the attacks happening awfully close to the city limit. A month after the convoy attacks ceased, a large offensive was conducted by Julius, sending the first waves of his battalions to the city center, via helicopter and by blending in with civilians. All anti-aircraft defense systems were offline with the help of spies inside Modrein Exe's guards. All aircraft that could transport Bellator or Aldridge out of the assault were captured and/or destroyed by the first wave. The two leaders were forced into an underground shelter, one that was mainly utilized under nuclear threat. Cesieteos military provided very little help for the surrounded President, as all but four (one spy) high ranking commanders were on Julius's side. After the succes of the assault, search units sweeped the city for a month, looking for Aldridge and Bellator. Both were evidently discovered to have escaped through the city's abandoned mines, and out towards the nearby vilages. Hunting President Aldridge Whilst the hunt for Bellator and Aldrige was occuring, Julius's forces attacked against the remaining military threats, including Commander Ano and Commander Harrison's loyalist armies. With no remaining support, Bellator came out of hiding to one of the search units, offering all details to Aldridge's location. With Julius's past experiences with Bellator, he gave him the rank of commander after getting the former President's location. Narrowing down an area about 40 miles from the city. Rais was reportedly ambushed by loyalists of Aldridge, and died along with most of his cell. After invesigating the predicted area of Aldridge, they came up empty. Searches continued for a year, and after no sign of Aldridge or his holdouts, Julius placed a large bounty on him. Aftermath Julius Quinton assumed full authority over Cesieteos, political and military, though citizens were still able to support other potential "candidates" for President. A little over a week of Julius's enter into office, him and Bellator drew up a new official document for Cesieteos, and abolishing the Cesieteos Covenant. The nation experience very little negative aftermath after Aldridge's banishment, and only grew from Julius's reign. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca